Illegal Activites
by Katana Black
Summary: Riku really should start obeying the law more often-and not just in the bedroom. The price for his illegal activities is really getting out of hand. LeonxRiku, AU, cracktastic, lemon-lime flavored, rated for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yes, I know it's not an update to either of my chaptered stories, but I'm going through all my half-finished things trying to tie up loose ends. So bear with me.

This one's lemon-lime flavored, so if you don't like, don't read. Featuring the cracktastic couple of Leon and Riku (which I can't get enough of), completely AU with StateTrooper!Leon and Artist!Riku. Contains crossdressing, so if you don't like that either...leave. Now. ^^

Opening quote taken from real life, from the teacher of my Sociology class, when we were discussing police officers and the legalities of giving one the middle finger. This fic followed suit. Rated M for speeding, bribery of an officer, belligerence, non-compliance and...oh yeah, sex. Actually (surprisingly), my first real lemon. Shocker, considering myself. ^^' Enjoy!

* * *

"You know, I'm pretty sure it's illegal to give a cop the finger," he said quietly, amusement evident in his tone. His usually cold, grey eyes glittered in the dim light. "I could have you arrested for that."

The 24-year-old silveret behind the wheel of the black Camry huffed in annoyance, hands tightening on the steering wheel to keep from wrapping them firmly around the trooper's throat. "You _would_ do that, wouldn't you," he ground out. All he had wanted was to get home in time for the new episode of House, and now here he was, facing possible arrest. "Just let me go, Leon. Please."

Cars sped by on the highway behind him, and the policeman couldn't help the smirk that danced on his lips. It was just so easy with Riku. "I don't know, sir. The way you're going, I've got at least five charges of noncompliance, two charges of belligerence, and a pretty huge charge of attempted bribery of a police officer," he said with a professional air. "That's at least, what, 3 months in jail?"

Riku let his forehead drop listlessly against the steering wheel with a dull thunk. "Le-ooooon," he moaned.

"Hey, you should have just gone with the ticket, or, better yet, stuck to the speed limit," the brunet said with a shrug. "At least then you wouldn't have to worry about dropping the soap—"

"You're my boyfriend," Riku interrupted, blowing the stray hairs that had fallen out of his sloppy ponytail away from his face. "We have wild, passionate, violent sex on a daily basis. You _can't_ give me a ticket." _Or arrest me, for that matter,_ he thought smugly. He'd experienced Leon without sex before. It was worse than stealing the last of Roxas' sea salt ice cream. Riku would rather take the two-week hospital stay from his best friend's brother over a sex-deprived Leon any day.

"I'm not your boyfriend," Leon said with a hint of a laugh, "at least, not right now. Right now, I'm Lieutenant Leonhart, about to ticket your ass for going 90 in a—"

"Leon," Riku moaned emphatically, drawing the vowels. It was three minutes to eight; there was no way he could make it home to see the beginning of his show. But if Leon let him go now, he could still catch most of the show. "Leon, I swear I will do anything if you just let me go," he pleaded, staring at Leon with wide, aquamarine eyes.

Leon's eyebrows disappeared beneath the brim of his cap, distorting the diagonal scar across his face. "Propositioning of an officer? Is that another charge I can add to the list, Riku?" His voice was a low murmur in the intimate setting, his eyes flashing dangerously.

Riku leveled him with an even stare. "Blowjob. Back seat, right now," he said crisply, tossing his head towards the backseat of the car.

A sharp flare of desire spiked through Leon's body at his lover's frank words. He glanced over his shoulder at his police cruiser and the camera mounted on the hood, and leaned in closer to Riku. "You'll have to do better than that, honey," he said in a serious tone, smirking at the mildly surprised look on Riku's face.

Riku hadn't expected Leon to actually take him up on his offer, and now he was being called on it. "Sex," he offered, covering quickly, "I'll bottom."

Leon laughed, the sound a low rumble that made Riku flush. His boyfriend laughed rarely, and Riku relished when he did, but the fact that he was laughing at this particular moment irritated him. "I can get that from you even without the threat of a ticket or arrest," said Leon. "That's nothing. Try harder."

Riku narrowed his eyes and glared. "I am not that easy," he growled.

"No," agreed Leon, "but I know _you_ know how much I love having sex with you." He grinned.

_Damn_, thought the silveret. "Handcuffs," he said, "you can handcuff me—and blindfold me." He was pulling his ace card; Leon knew Riku couldn't stand to be blindfolded, yet it one of the brunet's favorite fetishes. If this didn't work—

"Hm. You know what, I'll let you go," said Leon pensively. "I've changed my mind." Hearing how willing Riku was to give him blindfolded sex made him stop to think about everything else he could possibly gain from this. He fought from betraying his intentions on his face, glad all the while that his growing arousal was hidden by the car.

Riku, however, was automatically suspicious. "What—what do you mean, you changed your mind? Are you—"

"Don't worry about it, just go home," he said, falling back on his professional demeanor. "You still owe me, but I have an idea."

"But do I have to—"

"It doesn't involve blindfolds at all, I promise you," Leon reassured him. He pulled away from the car, raising a gloved hand to caress Riku's cheek. "Go home, I'll see you in the morning."

Before Riku could protest, the officer turned and strode towards the police car, leaving the silveret artist to wonder exactly what devilish payment his boyfriend had in mind.

* * *

The entire day, Riku went through the motions of his position as the art professor's TA with a distracted air. His sketch lines were shaky, his brush strokes unsteady. More than once both the professor and the students asked if he was okay. No, he wasn't; he was so nervous, he was about to piss his pants. But was he about to tell them all why? Absolutely not.

His thoughts swirled in his head that afternoon as he shoved his key into the lock and pushed open the door to their apartment. Cautiously, he snuck through the door, closing it quietly behind him. Leon was splayed out over the couch in grey sweatpants and a white T-shirt, one leg cocked over the back of the chair. The TV was on, but playing very softly, and Leon's eyes were closed.

"Leon," Riku called out lightly, not wanting to wake him if he were really sleeping.

A moment passed, and then, "Mmm." A long yawn racked Leon's body, and then he said, "Hey."

Riku toed off his shoes and padded over to his boyfriend, dropping a kiss on his forehead despite the pit of anxiety writhing in his stomach. Before he could pull away, Leon reached up and languidly threaded his fingers through Riku's hair, rubbing a thumb over his smooth cheek.

"I hope I didn't wake you up," Riku murmured.

"I wasn't asleep," Leon replied. "Just resting."

"Long night?"

"Busy day."

Silence fell over them for a moment, before Riku pulled away, letting Leon fold his hand behind his head. Leon was being his usual, brooding, silent self, and it wasn't exactly very reassuring. "I'll just go get changed and start dinner, then," he said, leaving the room for their bedroom so he could fall into his evening routine.

After Riku left, Leon idly ran a hand across his stomach, his lips twitching into a smirk as he heard the bedroom door click closed. Any moment now...

The door slammed open seconds later and Riku stormed out in a fury, a light blush spreading high on his cheeks.. With purposeful strides, he stomped over to Leon, fisted his hands on his hips, and growled, "_No._"

A smile spread lazily over Leon's face. "Riku..." he said in warning.

Riku threw his hand up in the air. "No, no, no," he exploded. "That's just—you're—_no!_"

"Riku," Leon said patiently, eyes still closed, "you promised."

"I never promised fucking anything," Riku sputtered. "This is just ridiculous."

Leon shifted his body so he could stare Riku in the eye. "One, yes, you did promise. You said, and I quote, 'Leon, I swear I will do anything if you just let me go.' This _clearly_ falls under the realm of anything," he explained. "Second—"

"NO! I refuse! It's just—I'm not—this is—what the _fuck_, Leon?"

"Second," Leon continued calmly, "it's really not that bad, compared to what I could have requested."

Riku knew exactly what he was implying and hissed viciously.

"And besides," Leon continued, "you didn't really think you were going to get off _that_ easy."

Riku narrowed his eyes at Leon. "I'm not wea—"

Before he could finish the sentence, Leon reached out for Riku's neck, levering himself off the couch to kiss him firmly on the mouth. His tongue swept across Riku's lips in a hot caress as he slid a palm over the toned planes of Riku's stomach. Just as suddenly as he had attacked, Leon relented, pulling back just enough for him to feel Riku's hot panting on his face.

"You're going to wear that dress, Riku," he growled in a sensual rumble that went straight to Riku's arousal, "whether you want to or not."


	2. Chapter 2

A shiver went down Riku's spine at the not-so-subtle threat issued by his lover. "And if I don't want to?" he ventured in a whisper.

Leon didn't miss a heartbeat before covering Riku's soft lips with his own and kissing him aggressively. He forced his tongue past slightly parted lips, swiping at Riku's tongue before sucking on his bottom lip. He could feel Riku's slender fingers making their way up his chest, over his shoulders and into his chocolate-colored hair as his own arms slipped down the curve of Riku's back. He was relentless with his mouth, relishing the tiny mews of pleasure the silveret was making. Slipping a hand underneath Riku's shirt, Leon pressed even closer to him, trailing his fingertips up and down Riku's torso.

Riku wanted to throw his head back, to turn his mouth away, to pull back—any reprieve from the sudden onslaught of passion he found himself under—but the forceful way Leon possessed his mouth left no room for escape. He clung to Leon's shoulders like he was the only thing left in the world, feeling his own erection pressing against Leon's. His lungs burned for oxygen, and he unconsciously made noises of protest in the back of his throat, but they were swallowed by Leon's voracious kisses. Just when Riku started seeing black spots every time he opened his eyes, Leon pulled away, only to throw Riku onto the sofa behind them.

Riku barely had time to take a few gasping breaths before Leon was climbing on top of him, hand down his jeans and teeth biting at his throat.

"AH—_ah!_" A ragged, breathless moan tore from Riku's throat and his body arched off the sofa in reaction to the double pleasure of Leon's mouth on his neck and his hand on his cock. Riku fisted one hand in Leon's hair and clutched desperately at Leon's shoulder with the other. He wrapped his legs around Leon's waist, struggling to thrust against Leon's hand, but the brunet held him down firmly. He bit harshly at Riku's pale skin and sucked hard, drawing a string of ragged curses from the silveret.

"Fucking Christ, Leon," Riku moaned, hips flexing impulsively, driving his erection in and out of Leon's hand.

Leon paused for a moment, drinking in the sight of Riku's flushed face and half-closed eyes, the pleading whimpers that streamed from his wet lips. As he leaned in to kiss his irresistible mouth, Leon unconsciously ground his erection against Riku's, eliciting low groans from both of them. Slowly and tortuously, Leon shifted his hand up and down Riku's cock, rubbing his own in the process. Riku arched off the sofa, fervently trying to speed up Leon's pace, but Leon pressed him down with a hand on his shoulder.

"Leon, please," Riku begged. His hand fell from Leon's shoulder to his hip in a bruising grip as Riku strained against Leon's body.

"Please what?" Leon's voice was a raspy whisper against Riku's ear.

Riku gasped out as Leon bit down on his ear and rocked their erections together at the same time. "Fuck," he breathed, "just fuck me—God, Leon, do _something—_"

A dark chuckle escaped Leon's lips. "I think you know exactly what I want," he whispered.

Riku froze, and for a moment he couldn't hear anything over the blood rushing to his face.

Leon laughed, knowing very well that he had completely distracted Riku with his tactics. "I told you, Riku, I know exactly how to get what I want from you," he informed the blushing artist beneath him. Ignoring his own erection with some difficulty, Leon pulled his hand out of Riku's jeans and climbed off him. He gave a pointed glance towards the bedroom.

Riku snarled something unintelligible under his breath and glared at Leon, but still got up and made his way back to the bedroom. He slammed the door behind him, staring hatefully at the offending article of clothing where it lay on the bed.

"Fucking Leon," he growled pulling his shirt over his head. He threw it into the corner and started on his jeans.

"Fucking...state troopers," he snarled. He angrily yanked at his zipper, cussing profusely as the harsh material disturbed his painfully erect cock. He threw the pants the same way as the shirt and snatched up the note lying ever-so-innocently atop the prettily folded dress.

_"If you need any help, I'm right in the other room,"_ it read. He gave a short, sarcastic bark of laughter, before viciously shredding the paper into tiny indecipherable pieces. "Help my fucking ass," he said darkly, taking the dress out of the box and shaking it out in front of him.

It was a standard maid's outfit—that is, a standard seventeenth century maid with a propensity for short skirts, corseted tops, and frilly white lace. Along with the dress were a lace headdress, thigh high socks, and a pair of lacy underwear.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me," he muttered. For a second he debated throwing the whole thing in the bathtub with a bottle of acetone and a match, but it was almost like Leon's voice was floating around his brain: _"Blindfolded sex."_

"Fuck," he said, sitting on the bed to pull the socks up shapely and pale legs. He tied the headdress onto his head and, wrinkling his nose in distaste the entire time, pulled off his boxers to put on the lacy undergarment. As he slipped into the dress, Riku noticed two things: one, the skirt only hit him around mid thigh at best, and two, it seemed to be a perfect fit for his body.

"Damn bastard," Riku grumbled, reaching around his back to grab the ends of the ribbon criss-crossing his back. He snatched them up and set to work trying to tighten the corset. "'Busy fucking day,' what the fuck, who fucking...fucking..._fuck._"

He stamped his foot in frustration after making two full circles around himself, trying to tie the ribbon in a bow. "Goddamnit," he said quietly. After a few moments of internal conflict, he called out, "Leon."

"Right here," whispered Leon silkily, brushing away Riku's hair to place a kiss on the back of his neck.

Riku shivered involuntarily as Leon's fingers trailed around his waist. He hadn't noticed when Leon had slipped into the room and felt disconcerted as Leon tied the ribbon behind his back. When Leon's hands lingered on his body, Riku turned sharply on his heel to face the brunet, his aquamarine eyes trained on the officer's gunmetal grey ones.

"I hope you're happy," he murmured, a slight edge to his voice.

Leon hummed in approval. "More than happy," he said warmly. He leaned forward to capture Riku's lips, but at the last moment, Riku stepped to the side and pushed Leon down to the bed.

"Good," said Riku vindictively, his thoughts racing. "because you are _not_ getting any of this." _Not until after I'm finished with you first,_ he thought.

Leon's brow wrinkled as he frowned. "What do you mean—"

"You heard me," replied Riku. "You never said I had to have sex with you, just that I had to wear the dress, so...you can look, but you can't touch. I'm going to go start dinner." With a slight bounce to his step, Riku turned and strode from the room with an air of superiority.

Leon stared after his boyfriend with his mouth open in shock, the few glimpses he had gotten of the frilly underwear Riku was wearing teasing him mercilessly. Finally, he let his arms give out beneath himself and laid there splayed out on the mattress. Closing his eyes, he blew out a rueful breath and smirked before saying to himself, "Jesus Christ, Riku. You don't know what you're getting yourself into."


	3. Chapter 3

True to his word, Riku would not allow Leon to lay a single finger on him, try as he might. All throughout dinner preparations, Leon could feel his strength being tested. The way Riku tossed his hips as he tossed a salad, how he licked his hand to get a taste of the sauce—how Leon would have given anything to be the palm of Riku's hand. The subtle way he swayed back and forth while he slowly stirred the boiling pasta. The way the costume accentuated his already narrow waist and long, shapely legs, and the cute, round behind that was waiting for him if he could just get past all the lace and Riku's vengeful attitude...Leon seriously contemplated the merits of running the steak knife through his eye as he removed the utensil from the drawer to set the table.

"Leon?"

The brunet glanced at Riku with one eyebrow raised.

"You have a problem with the steak knives or something?" Riku's voice held a note of worry.

Leon looked down, and then back to Riku. "What?"

Riku gestured with the pot of spaghetti he was holding. "You're glaring at that knife like it killed your mother," he commented.

Leon found it strange—Riku was talking to him, but all he could see were the pouty, glossed lips opening and closing, and think of how good they felt wrapped around his cock.

"Leon?" Riku placed the pot back on the stove and pressed a hand to Leon's cheek. He was just standing there with the glossy expression on his face, staring at Riku, and it was a bit unnerving.

Leon's eyes slipped shut for a second longer than they should have, and when he opened them, they were filled with pure lust. With sudden ferocity, he dove in and kissed Riku's lips, grabbing hold of the hand on his cheek to keep the silveret in place. Leon could feel the gasp that fell from Riku's mint flavored lips, and swept his tongue along the breadth of his mouth.

Riku tugged half-heartedly in an attempt to free his hand. He had fully intended to punish Leon for a while longer, but this...this was nice. He liked this.

Leon paused for breath, applying his lips to Riku's neck, and he wrapped an arm around Riku's waist to pull him closer. Riku's eyes widened as Leon turned and pressed him against the fridge. His free hand automatically rose to push against Leon's chest in futile protest, but his mind went completely blank as the brunet's tongue laved over his skin. Tiny gasps of pleasure fell escaped his throat as he tried to say, "Le—Leon, stop—"

But all thought of an argument, any inkling of resistance left Riku's body as Leon gently palmed the inside of Riku's thigh. A shiver ran down the silveret's spine at the intimate caress. "Damn," he groaned.

"You asked for this," Leon growled roughly, moving his fingers to trail up and down Riku's erection. "Did you really think you could taunt me like that and not earn a reaction?" He buried his face in the young artist's neck biting down hard on the delicate pale skin. He could feel the vibrations in his throat as Riku let out a breathless moan. Riku tangled his fingers in the brunet's messy locks, pulling him closer, as he involuntarily thrust his hips forward.

Leon's lips hungrily roved over Riku's skin, leaving harsh red spots across his bare shoulders. His hands groped beneath the fluffy skirt, smoothing over the creamy soft skin of Riku's thighs, occasionally brushing over the obvious bulge in his panties. "You're going to scream my name," he whispered hotly in Riku's ear, pressing his hard muscled body against Riku, almost to the point of pain.

Riku hitched his leg around Leon's waist, wantonly bringing their groins into harsh contact. His lips traced the outer shell of Leon's ear as he replied, "Make me."

The words sent a sharp bolt of desire flaring through his body. Grey eyes clashed with aquamarine a second before their lips touched, tongues battling with each other for dominance. Riku's legs wrapped around Leon's waist as Leon hoisted him into his arms. Blindly, he backed out of the kitchen, following Riku's moaned directions.

"Right," he sighed, tightening his grip on Leon as the brunet nibbled along his jaw. His head lolled backwards in ecstasy, and he shifted uneasily against Leon, desperate for more friction.

Leon turned right, and Riku got all the friction he wanted, and more, as they both slammed into the wall. "Ow," hissed Riku, reaching a hand to the back of his head. "Shit, Leon, that hurt."

The trooper looked up warily, scanning Riku quickly for any signs of real injury. "Maybe you should give better directions," he said defensively, tightening his hold on the silveret as he spun them around.

"Maybe you should—" Riku faltered as he felt Leon's fingers creep higher and higher along his thigh, toying with the edge of his panties. "Maybe you shouldn't be so good at this," he finished on a rush of air.

He could barely catch his breath as Leon kicked the door shut behind him and threw Riku onto the bed, following quickly after. Much like his feline namesake, Leon pinned down his prey, eyes roaming hungrily over the young artist's body with a predatory gleam. "Maybe you're feeling a little regret," he whispered icily, holding Riku's wrists captive over his head with one hand. He leaned down and captured Riku's lips, kissing him sharply before pulling back again.

Riku regarded him with lust-hazed eyes. "How could I ever regret doing anything that makes you happy?"

The moment was tense, filled with overbearing emotions that thickened the air between them. Leon kissed Riku tenderly, unconsciously releasing his wrists, and just like that, the spell over them was broken. Riku's slender fingers tangled their way into Leon's hair as he clung to his lover, relishing in the way he kissed him like it was his last day on Earth. His legs wrapped around Leon's waist as the brunet rolled them over so Riku was on top. Unable to resist, Riku indulged in his lust, slowly grinding against Leon, eliciting strained groans from both of them.

His fingers fisted into Leon's shirt, clawing at the flesh beneath it, as Leon's hands roved over him underneath the skirt. "Leon," he panted, "clothes. Off. Now."


	4. Chapter 4

Riku's fingers were clumsy as he fumbled with the edge of Leon's T-shirt, torn between wanting to caress the skin at his waist and the skin-on-skin contact that awaited him if he succeeded. It didn't help that he was already so erect that the slightest of brushes from his hands threatened to have him orgasming.

Finally, tired of waiting, Leon threw Riku down to the bed and climbed on top of him, stripping off his shirt in the process. He leaned down and roughly kissed the silveret's already swollen lips, twining his fingers in the bed sheets beside his head. He felt Riku's fingers hastily working their way beneath the waistband of his sweatpants, and eagerly shuffled his legs around to accommodate his efforts. Soon enough, Riku made short work of the pants, pulling them away from Leon's body and flinging them somewhere to the side of the bed. With a coy glance at the trooper's face, he snuck his hand into Leon's black silk boxers, wrapping his fist around the stiff erection there. Riku played with his lower lip as his hand slipped up and down Leon's cock, giving the man much the same treatment he'd been given before.

Leon fully recognized what Riku was doing, but he wasn't about to complain. A ragged gasp escaped his lips as he looked upon Riku's face, the most erotic expression he'd ever seen playing out over the younger man's features. The cute maid's headdress only made him that much more irresistible, and Leon knew he'd never had a better idea in his life. As he supported his body weight on his forearms, Riku wrapped his legs around Leon's waist, pulling him closer. The brunet sloppily attacked Riku's lips in an open-mouthed kiss, his hips thrusting wantonly into Riku's skillful hand.

"Mmmm..._Leon_," Riku moaned, his mouth falling open in pleasure. He could feel his own erection against his hand as Leon increased the friction between them, and it was driving him insane. Pulling his hand away, Riku tugged at Leon's boxers, nudging him over until he laid on his back. Leon lifted his hips as Riku hastily removed the article of clothing, tossing it to meet its companions. The sight of Riku sitting astride his hips, the fluffy skirt of the maid's outfit doing little to hide the bulge of his hard cock, a light blush painted high on his cheekbones as he bowed his head in concentration, had Leon practically panting.

He grabbed onto Riku's hips and flipped him onto the bed, fully intending on fucking him eight ways from Sunday, or at least until he screamed his name—

"_Leon_," Riku yelled out, holding a hand to the back of his head. He had fallen to the ground with a harsh thump, his stockinged legs flailing high in the air. "Is this a part of my punishment as well?" he snarled with a wince.

Leon gazed down at him from the bed, eyes wide in shock but unable to keep the laughter from his voice. "Are you okay?" he asked, trying to temporarily ignore the invitation Riku was presenting with his legs splayed open.

Riku carefully felt at his skull for any cuts or blood. "Do I look okay?" he grumbled, even as he realized there was nothing but maybe a few bruises.

The brunet trooper allowed a lazy smirk to decorate his lips. "You look more than okay from my angle, Riku," he all but purred, dropping his voice to a husky tone.

It was more than enough incentive. With a lust-filled moan, Riku found himself scrambling back onto the bed, pushing Leon down to the covers with a flurry of forceful kisses. Leon's fingers combed through his hair, careful not to dislodge the headdress, while his lips steadily worked their way down the silveret's neck.

"Leon—fuck," Riku whispered, his head bowed over Leon's. He was painfully aroused, to the point where he thought he might come if Leon so much as looked at him. "Leon, stop playing," he pleaded, one of his hands drifting away from its bruising grip on Leon's shoulders. He reached underneath the skirt, fingertips ghosting over his erection, and a shuddering sigh escaped his lips.

As much as he would have liked to continue torturing his lover, Leon was fast reaching his own breaking point. The sight that filled his eyes as he glanced up—Riku, with his head thrown back in ecstasy, as he jacked himself off on top of Leon—nearly brought him to orgasm. With a growl, he reached up and grabbed Riku's wrists, tossing him face first onto the bed.

Glancing over his shoulder at Leon, Riku tried to turn himself over but was stopped by Leon's firm hand pressing on his back. He could feel the heat radiating from the brunet as he reached over him and into their bedside drawer, withdrawing a bottle of strawberry-flavored oil. Riku let out an unsuppressed moan of anticipation, wiggling himself underneath Leon until he was on his hands and knees, forcing Leon to take a kneeling position.

Leon flicked the bottle cap open with one hand while with the other, he lifted Riku's skirt so it draped over his back. Wasting no time, he drizzled a bit of the oil over Riku's ass and his unoccupied finger, rubbing against his tight opening. The silveret unconsciously pressed backwards into the touch, Leon's slick finger slipping inside easily.

"You're—ah, mmmm—you're fucking me with this dress—on?" Riku asked between pleasured pants as Leon fingered him, craning his neck again to see over his shoulder.

Leon didn't stop his ministrations as he replied, "Of course." He added a second finger, smirking in satisfaction as Riku fell to his forearms with a loud cry. Leon made sure to hit the same spot over and over, soon adding a third finger.

Riku began thrusting his hips backwards onto Leon's fingers. "Aren't you worried—fucking _Christ—_that I'll make a mess of it?" he questioned, clutching the bedsheets tightly for leverage.

Leon pulled his fingers out as Riku gave a particularly strong thrust, unable to resist any longer. Pouring more oil over his cock, he answered, "It's machine washable," before slowly sliding into Riku with a low moan.

"_Shit,_" Riku hissed, though even he wasn't sure if it was at the prospect of possibly having to wear the dress again, or due to the overwhelming sensation of being filled by his lover. He bit his lip hard, taking a moment to adjust himself to the feeling, and then he nodded towards Leon, who was holding onto his hips so tightly he was sure it'd leave bruises.

With a broken groan, Leon pulled back and began thrusting into Riku, relishing the warm, tight feeling surrounding his cock. They soon fell into a rhythm, Riku pushing back as Leon pressed forward, that had them both moaning and panting for more. The bedsheets were twisted in Riku's sweaty hands as he struggled against the waves of pleasure coursing through his body. His cock was screaming for attention, but the only thing he could focus on for longer than a second was the feel of Leon behind him, the rhythmic thrusting driving all coherent thought from his brain.

"Leon, I—Leon," he stuttered, unable to form a complete sentence over the gasps that fell from his lips.

Leon seemed to understand the basic sentiment Riku was trying to convey, leaning over him to grab his dick in his hand. He moved his hand in time with his thrusts, quickly sliding up and down the silveret's hard cock. From his new angle, Leon could see Riku's face, turned to the side and pressed to the sheets, eyes shut tight, a high blush on his cheeks, lips red from being bitten. Endless pants and moans bled forth from his open mouth, and the silveret seemed to be quickly losing control.

"Leon, I'm coming," he said on a rushed breath. "Leon—"

"Scream my name," Leon commanded with a growl in his ear.

Hearing the complete tone of authority in Leon's voice sent Riku tumbling into orgasm. Shouting Leon's name with a hoarse cry, he came, spurting into Leon's hand and the inside of his skirt.

"Fuck," Leon swore as Riku spasmed around him in the throes of his orgasm. Coupled with the image of himself thrusting into Riku's skirt-framed ass, Leon found his own orgasm, emptying himself into Riku with a sharp gasp. Words escaped him as he rode it out, holding onto Riku for support. Finally, spent and exhausted, he rolled onto the bed, pulling Riku with him.

Riku allowed himself to be pulled into Leon's embrace, drained of energy and perfectly sated. He held onto Leon's hand, still splattered with drops of his own semen, and raised it to his lips.

"Riku," Leon growled warningly, though the silveret paid him no mind as he continued licking at Leon's fingers. Glancing over Riku's shoulder, he could see his pert, pink tongue darting in between each of his fingers, carefully cleaning up.

"Mmmmm," Riku hummed when he was finished, turning over in Leon's arms to face him with a smirk on his face. Even if he was admonished for it, teasing Leon was simply irresistible to Riku.

Leon merely snorted, moving his fingers behind Riku's back to undo the laces keeping the dress in place. "I sincerely hope you've learned your lesson," he said, his face stretching into a yawn at the end of his statement.

Riku lifted his body to allow Leon to strip the dress off him, much to his relief. "Oh yeah? What's that?" he asked, too tired to figure it out for himself. He picked at the stockings on his legs, sliding them off one by one.

Leon took them, raising an eyebrow at his lover. With a chuckle he stood up and left the room, articles of clothing in hand. Riku sat up, taking a moment to appreciate the view, before his mind caught up with him.

"Hey, Leon," he called out. "Leon!"

The brunet ignored him, and soon Riku heard the sound of their washing machine door opening and slamming shut, a whirling noise following closely after. Leon returned to their bedroom, hands empty, and shut the door behind him. Turning off the light before climbing onto the bed, he pulled Riku and himself underneath the covers, twining their arms and legs in a loose embrace.

Riku turned over so that he was facing Leon in the darkness, and poked him in the shoulder. "Leon," he said.

The brunet cracked open one eye and stared at Riku. "What?"

"What? What the hell lesson was that supposed to teach me?" he complained, his eyebrows knit together in a frown, his lips pouting.

Leon let his eye slip shut, and a smile tugged at his lips. His boyfriend was so adorable, he thought happily as he pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Stop speeding."

* * *

About a week later, a certain silver-haired artist sat in the driver's seat of a black Camry pulled over to the side of the road, his hands wrapped firmly around the steering wheel in an attempt to keep from gouging his own eyes out. Though he kept his aquamarine gaze turned steadily ahead of himself, he could feel the trooper's presence at his opened window. With each passing second, the smugness in the air grew thicker and thicker, until Riku was convince he would simply suffocate and pass out from it.

"Well, well," drawled the brunet trooper, a wide smirk on his lips. "What do we have here? Doing 80 in a 55?" Leon tutted in mock disappointment.

Riku barely refrained from growling in annoyance. Of all the goddamned days—

"You know, Riku," said Leon, suddenly much closer than Riku had expected, "I thought you had learned your lesson last time."

In the intimate quarters of the car, Leon's husky declaration carried all of the sexual implications so well, it sent a shiver down Riku's spine. With a defeated sigh, he slumped over his steering wheel, ignoring the overjoyed state trooper next to his car.

"Fuck."


End file.
